1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a hydroponic plant growing apparatus wherein the plant growing tray is provided with a fluid nutrient growing solution from an associate storage chamber.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Hydroponic devices for the growing of agriculture plants are old in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,828 to Tagner, discloses growing trays in an upper layer over tanks containing a nutrient solution in a lower layer. The device utilizes pumping stations to circulate the temperature controlled solution. U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,506 to Powell, Jr. discloses a plant growing tray from which the fluid drains into a lower storage tank from which it is recirculated air pressure. A timer device controls the periodic circulation of the fluid.